


Painful misunderstanding

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Bunker, Dom Castiel, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Misunderstandings, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, jack has no clue, parents talk, protectiv jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Cas and you have a special relationship. When JAck finds out, he reacts protectiv and confused





	1. Chapter 1

This was one of the rare moments you were completely alone in the bunker. Everyone was on a hunt for monsters or for information regarding Michael. All except you. The last hunt hadn't gone well and you were still recovering, what didn't mean you had nothing to do. Searching the internet for news about Michael was a 24/7 job, but for now, you had the need of a break. A shower, something to eat and maybe a round at the sandsack to relax your tensed muscles. You got up from the table in the war room and decided to get into the kitchen first. Probably, there were some left overs in the fridge, you could warm up and eat. It was strange to be in the bunker alone after weeks of living in a colonie of ants. Training with Bobby, coordinating hunts together with Sam and the most important part, taking care of new-human Jack, who was completely overwhelmed by it. Slowly, you walked down the hallway, paying no attention to your surroundings, when suddenly someone grabbed you wrist rudely.

Normally, who would have known how to defend you. This was, what one on one combat was about, but you knew, their was no danger in the air. The way, his hands clasping yours, the smell that hangs in the air, the rough but also careful movements.

You got pressed against the wall, a warm body made sure, that you wouldn't move.

“Finally,” he whispered with his gravelly voice, sending shivers through your body.

“Cas? You are here?” The state of affairs was, that Cas should be in Detroit.

The pressure on your body grew and his hand wandered directly to your throat, resting there calmy, ready to put a little squeeze on it.

“Aren't you happy to see me, babygirl?”

He put some kisses on your ear, while caressing the soft flesh of your throat.

“Aren't you longing for your angels cock?”

You yelped.

It has been way too long.

None of the others knew about the quality time you and Cas share. All shades of fun you could think of. Secretly, whenever the circumstances permitted it.

“Castiel,” you moaned, slipping with one hand between your bodies to feel the need he had. And the need was big.

“Ahhh, such a dirty little girl. Knows exactly, what I want, doesn't she?”

“Yes, Castiel!”

This was one of the games you two had been playing. The innocent and kind Angel showed his dominant side. Straight instructions, no folderol and always on the edge. You trusted him and he knew how far he could go, how much you could take.

“Will you be a good girl and give me what I need?”

“I will try, Castiel!”

He squeezed your throat and you gasped, the sudden lack of air made you heartbeat increase immediately.

“I will try? Baby girl... this is not what I want to hear?”

You nodded and when you felt the air in your lungs again, you changed your answer.

“I will do whatever you want me to do, Castiel. And I will please you to your satisfaction.”

 

He growled behind you and stepped back. Than he grabbed your wrist again – you hadn't realized he had let go – and dragged you along behind him to your room.

He pushed the door open with a bang, and when you had entered the room, he kissed you intensily.

“I want you to go on your knees and I want you to take care of my cock with your sweet mouth, Y/N?”

His hand slid in your hair, pulling your head back. The short pain made you hiss, but you couldn't deny, that you loved it, when he was so sketchy and dirty.

The pull got stronger and you felt the short clap of his hand on your face.

“Y/N? You are an extremly impertinant little girl... refusing to answer me.”

His hand on your throat again, stronger this time.

“Castiel, I...” you gasped.

Suddenly, the grip became unfasten. Cas was dashed against the wall next to your bed. You tumbled backwards, blinded by a bright yellow light.

It took a moment for you to realize what was happening.

Jack stood in the door, his hand raised in the air. The golden beams of his Nephilim-power, were holding Cas in place, pressed against the wall. The angels face was twisted in pain, while Jack was looking angry and confused.

 

“Jack... Jack... stop it?”

“He was hurting you... No one hurts you,” Jack mumbled.

You got up, closing the gap betwenn you and the Nephilim and shook him.

“Stop it, Jack. Cas was not hurting me.... not a bit.”

“He choked you.... he... he hit you...”

You could see the confusion on his face. He construed the situation completely different. To him, Cas was attacking you. Little did Jack know about the world of sexual plays.

“It's okay Jack. Kiddo... it's okay. Trust me... Jack... he hadn't hurt me.”

Jack lowered his arm und Cas slumbed to the ground with a sigh.

“But... I don't understand...”

Maternally, you touched his cheek.

“Will you go to your room Jack? I think I have to explain a few things to you. Just let me take care of Castiel.”

 

 


	2. Let's talk about sex

Although the door stood open, you knocked, when you entered the room, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa. Jack sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. You could see, that he was thinking about what he has done and that all that happened within those few minutes confused him a lot.

You sat down beside him and put the tray down on the bedside table.

“I nearly killed him,” he said after a while more to himself than to you.

“But you didn't, Jack. Cas is fine...”

You had checked on him, before you had come to Jack. He was okay, confused as well and he felt a little shaken, but he was fine.

“Why do I always hurt people? I try to do my best, but everything I can do is hurting people I love.”

You scooted back until you leaned against the wall behind the bed, than you grab the two mugs and handed one over to Jack, who accepted it hesitantly.

“What you did to Cas wasn't on purpose. It's so honourable that you wanted to help me and I deeply appreciate that you care for my well-being. But you still have to learn so much. You have to learn that sometimes situations aren't how they look like.”

Jack took a sip of his cocoa and you knew, he was thinking about what you told him. Having a kind of parents talk was something you never thought of. There hadn't been plans on being a Mom, but now the circumstances had lead to having a – full grown up – kid in the bunker and you felt a little responsible for him.

“I still don't understand. Cas was choking you and hit you in the face. I have learned that this is violence. So why is it okay, that he was hurting you?”

You smiled at him, but inwardly you sorted the words. How should you explain, that this could be part of sexual life. How much did he even now about that. In fact, he was only a toddler by age.

“What do you know about sexuality?” You asked straight forward. You could talk to him about BDSM, when he didn't even now, about the bees and the flowers.

“Hm, I have read, that having sex is used to produce descendents. Lucifer had sex with my Mom to make me.”

You nodded and he smiled proudly, that he obiviously had said something right.

“And I have read, that people do have sex out of fun, as stressrelief and as a sign of fondness.”

Thank God, you thought, making three crosses. This was a point were you can start your explanations.

“That's right. And this is the point. There are different types of having sex with someone. Some people love it slow, with lights out. Some people need it forcefully and fast. There are people, who aren't interested in that at all. A friend I had in school hated kissing, because she thought it was to wet and didn't taste good. I love kissing. What I want to say is, there a different ways to have sex.”

Jack had both hands closed around his mug and stared into the dark liquid. He frowned than he looked up and the confusion on his face had even grown bigger.

“You mean Castiel and you had sex in there?”

“No.... I mean not yet, but we wanted to... This what you saw, was something called foreplay. You play, turning the other on until it ended up in having sex.”

“Are you and Cas together? I have never seen you changing signs of affection.”  
  


Wow, this talk changed quickly. You took a sip of the cocoa, using the time to think about what to answer.

“We had prefered to not make it public.”

Both of you look up to see Cas standing in the doorframe. He was still a little pale, but a warm smile played around his lips.

“We didn't want to have the spotlight on us, so we tried to do our interactions quietly. Well until now.”

He entered the room and closes the door behind him. Than he walked over to the bed to sit down on the edge, his face turned towards Jack.

“I apologize that you have to see that. If we hadn't know, that you are here, we would have been more careful.”

Jack bite his lips and looked over to you like a child who didn't have the courage to tell his parents that he had done something worse.

“What is it, Jack?”

“I... I wasn't here? I had been out with Bobby and Mary on a hunt. But.... I was worried. I knew that you were alone in the bunker. And I knew that you still have to deal with that last hunt. So.... I port here to check on you and than I saw you.... and I reacted on the thread.”

With a proud smile you look over to Cas.

“That was very kind and thoughtful of you,” Cas answered calmy.

“But I still don't understand.... if you love her...” Your heart skipped a beat, when you heard that out of Jacks mouth, “why are you hurting her? This is confusing.”

Cas sighed. The paleness had chanced into something more red.

“Because I like it... Jack” You answered this time, taking a deep breath.

“I have to be in control of my feelings and my actions, when I am on a hunt. I have to make decisions for me and for others. I have to be strong and clearminded. This is okay, but it is exhausting and draining. Sometimes I just need to give up control. I need to be submissiv, I need to stop thinking. Just doing what someone told me to do and just living with the consequences. It'S a thing about trust. But that doesn't mean anyone else can handle me like this.”

You could imagine anyone else doing the things Cas do to you. Anyone who would hit you or call you names, would have to live with the backlash.

“I would never harm her or do anything she didn't want. I know her so well, that I can ponder how far I can go. But she always has the chance to say stop.” Cas looked down on his hands, than up to you. “I can promise you Jack, it would break my heart to see her seriously suffer.”

 

 

 


End file.
